Valentine's Day Choco
by Strawberri009
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tsuna took the opportunity to confess to someone special. 1827 Slash. Made for Valentine's Day. Please Read and Review!


**Hey! Happy Valentine's Day Minna! :)**

**Made an 1827 fic for Valentine's Day! The plot just popped into my head a few hours ago and I figured I could do it. I hope you will like it! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I just wish I did. **_

If there was one thing Dame-Tsuna could do, it was cooking. Only Nana knew this though. So everyone was surprised (Maybe not Reborn but when was Reborn ever surprised?) when Tsuna ask Nana if he could use the kitchen and Nana agreed.

"What are you cooking Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked. Tsuna smiled at him and shook his head.

"It's a secret." He replied before preparing the items he needed. The kids looked at each other before pouting and whining. Tsuna pouted too. It was a funny sight; Tsuna vs. the kids.

In the end, the kids won. Tsuna sighed. "It's choco for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"CHOCOO?"

"Have some?" Was asked by Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin simultaneously. Tsuna nodded at all their questions.

"Yes, tomorrow's Valentines; Yes, Choco; and yes, I'll make you some if you want to." He answered. Bianchi stood up.

"Valentines? Oh my. I need to prepare for my Reborn. We're gonna get away from, get back to Italy and get marry." Bianchi dreamily murmured before running off yelling, "I need to make Reborn chocolates!"

The people in the room blinked before reacting. Nana laughed cheerfully, Reborn remained passive, the kids returned their attention to Tsuna, and Tsuna to his choco.

"Alright, let's leave Tsu-kun and play some games." Nana said, ushering the kids (yes, even Reborn) to the living room. Tsuna sighed in relief and got to work.

_Next Day _

Tsuna woke up late, as per usual, and with Reborn's hammer leaving a dent on his bed. He immediately rushed to get ready and almost forgotten the chocolates and cookies he made the night before. It was only when Nana called out to him as he rushed out the house that reminded him.

He arrived at the school just a minute before the bell rang and was saved from being bitten to death by Hibari. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already in the classroom and both of their desks were already filled with chocolates from their fangirls. Nevertheless, the storm and rain guardian immediately spotted and ran to greet him.

"Morning Tsuna", "Morning Juudaime!" The two greeted. Tsuna greeted them back before the teacher arrived.

The day passed by immediately and soon, it was lunchtime. The three of them went to the rooftop to eat lunch.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, here's some chocolates. Happy Valentine's!" Tsuna said, giving them their share of cookies.

Gokudera immediately kneeled and bowed to Tsuna chanting, "I'll treasure this forever, Juudaime." The shifting to shouting to Yamamoto, "You don't deserve Juudaime's cookies!" Yamamoto just laughed and thanked Tsuna.

"You're welcome." Tsuna said, smiling at the two. The three of them ate their lunch and finished it with half an hour left in their lunch break. Tsuna immediately excused himself and headed to the reception room. When he arrived there, he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." He heard from the inside. He opened the door and entered. Hibari looked at him from his place. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, what do you want? Answer me or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna gulped before holding out a bag of chocolates. "H-Hibari-san, I-I L –"

"L?" Hibari prompted. Tsuna bit his lip.

"I-I like you Hibari-san!" He shouted, his face immediately flushing. He looked down and stared at his feet while waiting for the prefect's response. It was quite a while before the prefect answered.

"Why would you think I'd like chocolates?" Hibari asked. Tsuna's face fell. It hurt that Hibari ignored his confession.

"I-I.." Tsuna trailed off. He bit back some tears. He heard Hibari sighed and walked to him. Hibari took his chocolates.

"Why are you crying now, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"H-Hibari-san r-rejected… m-me." Tsuna muttered, fidgeting.

"Who said I was rejecting you?" Hibari snapped. Tsuna looked up and saw that Hibari was closer than he thought.

"But I- I thought –" Tsuna never completed what he was saying. Another lips met his lips before he did. He immediately kissed back, and if there were tongues involved, only the two of them knows.

"Don't assume things, herbivore!" Hibari said sharply. Tsuna nodded, still shocked about the kiss. Hibari popped a chocolate in his mouth and hummed in appreciation. "Wao, Dark choco."

Tsuna nodded before smiling. "Happy Valentine's Hibari-san!"

**WOAH! Finally done! :) I had a fun time doing it, especially the first part!**

**I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
